


Drips

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Janice gets a treat.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 21





	Drips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The first time Nyota went down on her, Janice screamed so loud that the computer asked, _Yeoman Rand, are you in distress?_ And Janice had just barely managed to gasp her answer before Dr. McCoy was sent over to check. She knows better now. She puts her hand over her mouth to stifle the noises. She can’t seem to stop her throat from making them. Just like she is with singing, with communications, with just about everything that involves her mouth, Nyota’s _amazing_ at giving head. Her tongue dives into Janice’s trembling body so deep that it shouldn’t be possible, and when it twists, Janice absolutely loses her mind. She arches against the hard wall of her quarters and almost elbows the com panel on her wall right open. 

Nyota chuckles into her. The noise reverberates through Janice’s entire body. Nyota’s lips spread wide around her entrance, so sweet and soft, her wicked tongue flexing around Janice’s clenching walls. The nub of her clitoris is wedged up against Nyota’s blunt teeth, but Nyota’s careful not to bite her, only press in hard the way that she likes. Janice’s fingers twist harder in Nyota’s black hair every time Nyota sucks at her. Her thighs are trembling, Nyota’s dark hands having to hold her down. It’s a good thing she’s rolled down her pantyhose, because she’s so wet that she’d surely stain them. She dribbles around Nyota’s open mouth like a river, and Nyota just swallows her down. 

Nyota moves one hand from her hip to tickle her inner thigh, and then one long finger is rubbing down her slit. Janice whines and thinks that it won’t work—Nyota’s nails are too sharp—but she knows Nyota would never hurt her. She trusts her girlfriend implicitly. Nyota withdraws her tongue long enough to kiss her outer lips and hum, “You sound so lovely when you’re about to come, Janice.”

Janice moans, “Am I?” She can’t tell how close she is, but she’s _always_ close when Nyota’s caught her. She doesn’t know if they’ve been at it for five minutes or five hours. She’s completely at Nyota’s mercy and whines as she bucks forward, desperate for more stimulation. Nyota chuckles at her eagerness and kisses her stomach, just beneath where her red uniform’s scrunched up around her middle. 

The wall panel beeps. Janice groans, “_No._” She doesn’t want to answer it. But she has to. Her duty _matters_. Nyota will understand, because she’s just as dedicated. Janice begrudgingly taps the receiver button and answers as levelly as she can, “Hello?”

The captain’s voice instantly inquires, _“Are you alright, yeoman?”_ Just like the computer. She’s too breathless. She tries to rein that in.

She insists, “I’m fine, Captain. How can I help you?”

_“I need all archival Mrennenimus IV reports printed out and delivered to my ready room in hard copy.”_

It’s too many words. Janice didn’t catch them all, but Nyota will have. She replies, “Yes, Captain.”

_“Good. Kirk out.”_

The line goes dead. Janice looks down at her girlfriend, pleading for this not to end. Nyota looks back at her and lets out a wistful sigh.

Janice breathes, “Please—”

She cuts off as two of Nyota’s fingers thrust up inside her, so fast that it makes her head spin, but it doesn’t hurt because she’s sopping wet and stretched around the memory of Nyota’s tongue. Nyota promises, “You’ll be back to full working order in a minute, Yeoman.”

Janice doesn’t even last that long. She bursts all over Nyota’s busy hand a few seconds later, and Nyota even helps her clean up and hobble off to the nearest printer.


End file.
